Nic Nie Trwa Wiecznie
by Ivrin
Summary: Po ataku tytanów, życie każdego wydaje się być sielanką, jednak jest jedna osoba, która nie spocznie, póki nie dopełni się jej zemsta. Nasza bohaterka wraz z przyjaciółmi, będzie musiała stawić jej czoło i skończyć tą wojnę raz na zawsze. Kontynuacja poprzedniego fanfika :)


Tej nocy nic nie zapowiadało się dobrego. Księżyc był całkowicie zakryty, przez ciężkie i czarne burzowe chmury. Selene mogła odpocząć tej nocy na Olimpie. Wiatr wiał ze strony Góry Olimp, a lejący się dużymi kroplami deszcz, niejako bił ziemię. Nieustannie słyszano odgłosy grzmotów poprzedzanych przez ogromne pioruny. Zeus był wściekły, tylko tak dało się wyjaśnić ową nawałnice. Drzewa wykrzywiały się pod różnym kontem, a zerwane liście i gałęzie przesłaniały drogę jakiejś postaci, która mocno owinięta ciemnym płaszczem, biegła ile sił w nogach w stronę najbliższego miasta – Teb.

Wiadome było jedynie, że to kobieta. Nie dało się opisać jej twarzy, czy nawet długości jej włosów. Trzymała w dłoniach zasunięty kaptur i przeklinała pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy zahaczała o coś szatą. Miała się spotkać z mężczyzną zaraz za miastem i jak zawsze to on się spóźniał.

Wybiegła z lasu, lecz nie zwalniała tempa. Zdziwienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła, że umówiona osoba stoi tuż przy bramie i – tak samo jak ona – opatulona w płaszcz.

Był to rosły mężczyzna, krzepki i widać było po twarzy, że swoje już przeżył. Nosił długie do ramion białe i kręcone włosy. Zdobiło go wiele zmarszczek, ale były one spowodowane śmiechem, a nie wiekiem. Malowała się na jego twarzy złość. Nie odpowiadała mu obecna sytuacja.

Kobiety dobiegła do niego, lecz nawet nie dyszała z wysiłku.

Dziękuję ci, że się zjawiłeś.

Głos kobiety był bardzo niski ale i zarazem tak piękny, że serce mężczyzny zmiękło pod wpływem tak słodkich tonów. Nawet nie zauważył przez to, że odezwała się do niego pogardliwie nie okazując szacunku dla jego pozycji, wiedząc kim był.

To musi być naprawdę bardzo ważny powód, skoro zrywasz mnie z łóżka swoimi modłami. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna. Również dość basowy i cichy.

Zanim się obejrzał, albo chociaż skończył zdanie, nieznajoma znalazła się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Po prostu nagle duży dystans między nimi w jednej chwili zniknął. Dosłownie czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi i mimo tego iż było przeraźliwie zimno, odczuwał ciepło z jej strony. Zbyt podejrzliwe ciepło, ale było już za późno by myśleć o jej przeraźliwie jasnych zielonych oczach, bo kilka sekund później, jej słodkie i delikatne usta sięgnęły jego.

W jednej chwili burza i nawałnica ustały. Nigdy jeszcze nie skosztował tak doskonałych ust jak jej. Tak, było warto uciec z Olimpu na prośbę tej nieznajomej. Jego ręce nawet nie konsultowały się z mózgiem co do ruchów. Po prostu jak najszybciej przyciągnął jej ciało do swojego i oddał pocałunek. Jej język wydawał się niewyobrażalnie długi, sięgała nim aż po same gardło i od czasu do czasu łącząc się z jego.

Próbowała się delikatnie oswobodzić, jednak on zaprotestował. Spróbowała mocniej, ale jego uścisk sprawiał, że traciła oddech. Nie poddała się i zachowała zimną krew. Uniosła się na palcach i przybliżyła swoje usta do jego ucha. Spodziewając się pieszczot, mężczyzna nawet jej przy tym pomógł, przekręcając głowę i zanurzając twarz w burzy jej jasnych i brązowych włosów. Jakaś część w nim krzyczała, że to pułapka, ale nie słuchał jej, do momentu gdy poczuł mocny uścisk jej zębów na uchu. Instynktownie krzyknął, odrzucił nieznajomą i sam odsunął się kilka kroków w tył.

Po kilku chwilach mózg znów pracował. Spojrzał przed siebie, ale nieznajomej już nie było. Co gorsza, nie umiał sobie jej przypomnieć. Jakby to wspomnienie zostało zniszczone. Księżyc już widniał na niebie. Przeklną pod nosem. Selene pewnie go widziała. Przywołał w dłoni jeden ze swoich piorunów, cisnął go pod stopy i zniknął.

Przy samym wlocie do lasu stała owa nieznajoma kobieta. Podpierała się teraz o drzewo i cicho jak i złowrogo śmiała się sama do siebie. Delikatnie zdjęła kaptur z głowy odsłaniając swoją opaloną skórę i uwalniając długie i proste jasne brązowe włosy. Podniosła głowę i zaśmiała się nieznacznie głośniej. Jej szalenie zielone oczy świeciły jak nigdy. Na chwile przerwała.

Czas zacząć nową wojnę … Persefono. - Powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie z podstępnym uśmiechem.

Jedno z pnączy pojawiło się obok niej. Pogłaskała go by wraz z nim wrócić do domu. Altany Gai.


End file.
